Nelia
Nelia (N'/ina and D/'elia) is the friendship pairing of Nina Martens and Delia Seefeld. Nelia moments were the same with Nienkamber moments, like Delia helping Nina to her relationship with Daniel and helps her solve the mystery. View the Nelia Gallery Nelia Moments Nina has always been a best friend to Delia, and same to her as well. When Delia gets suspicious from Nina, then she tells there is a secret treasure, and they start make a secret club. Delia also had taken care of Nina when Nina has fever (Episode 36), she had bought medicine for Nina to drink. In season 1, Nina comforts Delia when she gets jealous of Mara and Kaya. They have also worked together to scare off Luzy in the attic to prevent her seeing them sneaking in there, and there was a time when the recorder was stolen (which has Sarah's riddles), they dressed up to distract Petkovich to get the recorder, but Luzy caught Nina. But when Luka plays it,it only plays music, so he gives it back to Nina and Delia. When Luzy was kidnapped by Rufus, Nina and Delia worked together to find Luzy but they were stuck together in a warehouse, but hopefully, Daniel came to rescue them.In the theater play, Delia takes Nina's role when Nina did not yet arrive was waiting for her and was worried about her.Delia always help Nina to her relationship with Daniel. In the end of Season 1, Nina hids the graal and Delia and Daniel was waiting for her. Season 2 At the first episode of Season 2, Nina was called by Victor because of the Graal, with Delia. Even before that happened, they made a plan to make sure Victor believe that the Graal melted. The two were interrogated but they explained everything and their mission was a success. Although, Victor gets a visit from Zeno and was told that the Graal was indestructible. And Delia helped Nina to to talk to him with Daniel, and when Nina and Daniel met in the garden, Nina has an headphone and she guided Nina and tell to her what she will be tell to Daniel. Then in the Halloween party, when Nina got jealous because Daniel kissed Charlotte, Delia comforted her. She tries to help Nina to give the apology letter to Daniel, but Nina don't want to and still she give the letter to Daniel. Also when Nina was kidnapped, Delia and Daniel were worried. But Luzy and Daniel are going to find Nina.When Nina was in the hospital, Delia and Daniel disguise as another person to find Nina's room. and she visit her twice and until she get worried when Nina was left in the hospital. When Nina left in the hospital, Delia was finding her with Felix and disguised herself as a nurse in he hospital. When the plant grows big, then Delia sleep under Nina's bed because she was afraid to sleep near from the plant. Trivia *This is the German version of Namber and Nienkamber. *In real life, Kristina Schmidt and Franziska Alber are very close friends Category:Pairings Category:F/F Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Article stubs Category:Major Pairings